fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Beorc |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 14: Training in Chapter 17: [[Day Breaks]] (Path of Radiance) Chapter 4-4: Revelations (Radiant Dawn) |class =Bishop (Path of Radiance) Saint (Radiant Dawn) Sorcerer (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Tomokazu Sugita English Richard Epcar }} Oliver is a boss character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and a playable character in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Profile He is known as Duke Tanas, and is a senior member of the Begnion Senate who was believed to have been executed for crimes against the state following his defeat at the hands of the Greil Mercenaries in Chapter 17-4 of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. He was deeply involved in the Laguz slave trade prior to his defeat in Serenes Forest, having purchased Prince Reyson for an exorbitant fee from King Naesala of Kilvas as though he were but another art treasure for his vast collections. He can be used on Trial Maps after completing three playthroughs of the game. ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn In reality, Oliver was rescued by Duke Hetzel and that he has since been recovering at his estate in the Dukedom of Tanas. During a sudden storm on their way to the Tower of Guidance, where they enter Duke Tanas' residence, who turns out to be Oliver. Initially Oliver remains loyal to the Begion state and fights against Ike's forces. Oliver can be killed during the skirmish unless he spots Rafiel amongst the enemy army. Immediately smitten by his beauty, Olivier immediately turns tailcoat and becomes a "defender of beauty" by joining Ike's army, much to their chagrin. If brought into the Tower of Guidance, much of the Begion Senators are shocked by his appearance in Yune's army. If he survives the war, Oliver retired and became a sponsor for many upcoming artists, especially those who made works depicting himself. Personality Oliver heavily deviates from the general characterization of most playable characters in the ''Fire Emblem franchise. While his base class is a Bishop (Saint in Radiant Dawn), Oliver displays little, if any, pious behavior. He is highlighted by his misplaced vanity and ludicrously inflated ego in which, contrary to his portly appearance and balding head, he believes himself to be beautiful, once commenting that Reyson struck his "beautiful" nose in Path of Radiance. Despite his Duke status in Begnion, he has no real allegiance to the state, which is notable when considering that he was spared of Ashera's wrath due to that status. Even his fellow senators are bewildered by his sudden appearance in the Tower of Guidance in Yune's army. This also includes Sephiran, who noted that "Tellius is unraveling at the seams" due to his appearance. Ike, most notably, even politely asked him to return to the enemy army upon his recruitment, something no lord has ever done for any new member of their army. In essence, Oliver's loyalties lie in wherever something that he considers beautiful can be found and serves his own personal best interests. However, despite all of these negative traits, Oliver is not entirely immoral. While he normally is a coward in the face of danger, he does display an odd sense of courage whenever something that he considers "beautiful" is threatened and is willing to put his life on the line to protect them, though only for that reason. He can be generous in helping out those who pursue the arts by funding them, if only they also do works of him as well. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Base Stats |-|Normal= |-|Maniac (JP Only)= Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Chapter 4-4: Place Rafiel in Oliver's range; on the enemy phase, Oliver will move towards Rafiel and initiate his recruitment dialogue. Base Stats Growth Rates |65% |55% |35% |35% |45% |30% |30% |20% |} Biorhythm Overall Although Oliver joins late in the game as a pre-promote, his stats and growth rates are actually decent. He should probably only be used in the endgame if Rhys and/or Laura is unavailable or if Micaiah has not reached her SS weapon rank and will not be able to wield the powerful Rexaura tome. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes ;Admirer of Beauty :''A member of the Begnion Senate. Cherishes everything beautiful and puts all his effort into the preservation of the arts. Appears in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Base Stats Rarity: Tome |Skill= Ellight }} Tome |Skill= Shine Rising Light }} Tome |Skill= Shine Rising Light }} Skills Quotes Defeat/Death Quotes Battle Conversations (Path of Radiance) Vs Mordecai Oliver: Oh, such a hideous creature! Noooo! Stay back, you filthy beast! Mordecai: I am Mordecai. I am not filthy...it is your soul that is unclean. Vs Lethe Oliver: Shoo! Go away now! Nobody wants a monster feline...Gyaa! Get out of here! Lethe: You're the type of scum that cause laguz to detest beorc! I'm going to enjoy this, fat man! Vs Ike Oliver: You lowborn, vulgar, penurious vermin! Return my little bird to me! Objects of beauty must be admired! Only by my side can they fulfill the purpose for which they are created! Ike: I am SO TIRED of listening to your nonsense, you massive gasbag! This ends here and now! Recruit Conversation (Radiant Dawn) Oliver: Ohhh...you are truly a banquet for the eyes as well as the...spirit. I am quite overcome! Rafiel: Unhand me! Oliver: But how is it that anyone could risk a precious treasure like you in battle? What if something marred you? Rafiel: What are you talking about? Oliver: Don't worry, pretty bird; I'll save you. You need someone who can give you loving protection. Someone...like me. Rafiel: ??? Oliver: I would never let them lay a single finger on you, my precious! No, no... The jealous cretins mustn't ruffle a single feather... I'll have to kill them! Come now, come to daddy! Special Conversation Ike: Hold on a second... Aren't these your men? Why are you fighting them? Oliver: It's quite simple, really. A true guardian of beauty stands with those who are beautiful. If your exquisite heron prince will not stay here in my home, I must follow him. I have seen death; it holds no mystery for me. Only my pursuit matters. Rest at ease, friends. Ike: Look...Would you mind rejoining the enemy? Tower Conversations Vs Hetzel Hetzel: D-Duke Tanas! You've betrayed us? But why? Oliver: You could never understand the depth of my commitment to beauty! Sometimes it simply overwhelms me. I can't stop the love welling up inside! I'd do anything to keep the hideous likes of you from my precious birds! Vs Lekain Lekain: Duke of Tanas... What's gotten into you? Why are you fighting with these mercenary scum? Oliver: I am Oliver, champion of beauty! You would harm my precious feathered angels! That makes you my enemy! Unsightly man... Prepare yourself! Lekain: Have you finally gone stark mad? Who, exactly, do you think you're blathering at? Vs Levail Levail: Duke Tanas! I thought you were executed as a slave trader three years ago. Oliver: True beauty is immortal. Look at me. Right now, I am flawless. You are not without potential. With education, you could aspire to be me. Levail: ...No, thank you. Vs Sephiran Sephiran: Duke of Tanas, imagine seeing you here! Oliver: Lord Sephiran, as lovely as always. But has it come to this? Must we fight to the death, and deprive the world of one of our beautiful countenances? Can other lovers of beauty endure such a loss? Sephiran: I confess that your presence has me bewildered. Could this be part of Yune's plan? I simply never would have imagined you here. Your presence proves that Tellius is unraveling at the seams. Judgment cannot come soon enough. ''Heroes'' :Oliver/Heroes Quotes Epilogue Collector of Beauty (美の探究者, Explorer of Beauty in the Japanese version) Oliver followed his calling as a guardian of beauty by sponsoring many artists, especially those who depicted him. Trivia *Although Oliver has no support ending, several characters have unique dialogue when supporting with him, usually showing disgust or repulsion towards him. Such characters include Ike, Reyson, Rafiel, and Micaiah. *Two themes from the musical scores of Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn are associated with Oliver; in the first game that is, 'Power Hungry Fool,' and in the second it is, 'Beauty is a Mad Mistress.' *Of all the units that are unlocked and playable only in the Trial Maps in Path of Radiance ''(not considering Ashnard), Oliver is the only character to have survived the events and make another appearance in ''Radiant Dawn. **He's also the only of those characters to be canonically playable in Radiant Dawn. *Oliver shares his English voice actor, Richard Epcar, with Awakening's Walhart and Echoes: Shadows of Valentia's Jedah. **He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Tomokazu Sugita, with Awakening's Chrom. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters